the_dark_shadowfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Forbidden Shadow
Duo' Lon' (mejor conocido por su apodo Forbidden Shadow) es un "no original y recreado" personaje de ficción perteneciente al fanfic de The King of Fighters,' The Dark Shadow'. Es un chico aparentemente normal, pero no lo es en lo absoluto. En realidad, es el protagonista del fanfic y el personaje secundario de KOF "Duo Lon". Debido a que sale a partir de Duo Lon, su voz es doblada por Tsunehito Maruo. Historia Fue torturado física y mentalmente por su familia desde sus seis hasta sus catorce años. No conoció a nadie más que ellos en su infancia, hasta estudió en casa y todo. No permitían que saliese a ningún lugar él solo, eran del tipo de personas que juzgan un libro por su portada. Como que Duo Lon tenía poderes sobrenaturales (cosa que creían que sólo un demonio podía poseer) lo trataban como si de verdad fuese el Diablo en persona. Su mayor problema a la hora de ser torturado es que de repente algo de color azul lo seguía, como un aura (mejor conocido en Fighter Factory como AfterImage). Su familia, conformada en su casa por sus dos padres y sus cuatro hermanos, de verdad odiaba tal aberración, eran personas demasiado normales como para tener que tolerar a un niño fantasma. Querían llevarlo a un orfanato pero no se veían capaces, ya el chico los conocía bien a los seis y hasta creían que él los iba a maldecir a todos a sus alrededores. Algo realmente feo de él, es que desde sus diez años ya estaba con pensamientos suicidas... Cortaba sus brazos, se intentaba ahorcar, trataba de tirarse desde elevadas alturas, y sólo lograba cortarse para regenerarse sin querer. Cuando intentaba otra forma, siempre algo lo hacía retroceder, nunca pudo siquiera eso. Su familia, al ser tan desgraciada, hasta le hacía burla diciéndole que ni para suicidarse servía, pues no lo había intentado dos o tres veces, fueron muchísimas oportunidades más. Aunque lo odiasen, nunca ocupó sus poderes en contra de nadie. Como que debían de mantenerlo vigilado, casi no habló con los demás, sólo conoció los alrededores y cosas por el estilo. Se diría que, en realidad, su medio hermana menor Xiao Lon (única hermana entre los cuatro chicos), era la única distinta a los otros y a sus padres. La niña había nacido con una extraña apariencia y nadie supo porqué, pero su pelo era blanco, verde y rojo (tal y como la verdadera de KOF). En la escuela, todos le hacían burla por eso. Como que la inocencia poblaba el corazón de Duo Lon, la ayudaba a superar sus penas, incluso llegaba a llorar con ella al abrazarla, pero la chica, absorta en seguir las palabras de sus padres, lo seguía odiando, hasta abusó aún más de él cuando tenían catorce años. Fue días después de que Xiao hizo lo peor con él luego de recalcarle que jamás nadie lo querría por ser tan inhumano e idiota, que el chico sufrió un primer ataque por su personalidad maligna, la cual lo hacía ver de verdad como otra persona. Cuando aparece éste ser, su cabello se torna celeste y sus ojos empiezan a enceguecerse, pareciendo casi blancos y no azules. Su padre Ron se escandalizó demasiado al verlo transformado, incluso intentó matarlo demasiadas veces en los mismos minutos, cosa que no pudo porque no podían siquiera acercársele. Como era de esperarse... perdió el control en su locura y los asesinó, sólo Xiao logró escapar, y fue porque él, entre llantos, se lo suplicó ya que no podía contenerse. En su trágico cometido, el personaje al ser posesionado por la maldad, era vulnerable, por fin podría suicidarse... Ahora, no fue su inocencia la que lo salvó, quien lo hizo, fue un extraño ser de cabello blanco llamado Saichi '(tiene muchos significados), el cual posee una apariencia semejante a la de 'Orochi. Este mismo, dijo ser un compañero de sufrimiento de Duo Lon, y tras decirlo, desapareció dejando inconsciente al chico de catorce años y llevándolo a un lugar lejano. Al pasar unos siete meses en coma, al fin el adolescente pudo despertar. Escapó del hospital en búsqueda de su familia, pues no recuerda qué fue lo que pasó con claridad... Tanta es su inocencia, que sólo quiere estar con ellos para verlos felices... Le decían que se sentían alegres al torturarlo, y como que él sólo quería que todos pudiesen sonreír, se dejaba maltratar. El día de su cumpleaños empezó a entrenar sus poderes. Se alejó de todos y se fue por su lado totalmente solo, abandonando la búsqueda de sus familiares al escuchar que algo en su interior le decía que no debía enterarse de nada. Pasaron dos... tres años... The Forbidden Smiles |-|Primera etapa= Ahora, con diecisiete años, ha cambiado totalmente. Recobró de a poco su memoria y sus instintos suicidas siguen en pie. Es un joven triste y que llora todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que alguien puede verlo, jamás le falta su sonrisa o su mirada con odio. Su trágico pasado lo persigue y no puede evitar sufrir por eso. Al menos, una cosa buena pudo tener; Se aventuró psíquicamente a otro universo, en el cual se quedó emocionado por los torneos mundiales de The King of Fighters. Guiado por sus instintos luego de enterarse de que no era el único con poderes sobrenaturales, logró participar de uno de esos torneos y, sin que ni él se lo esperase, lo ganó junto a un misterioso chico llamado Chris. Ambos se llevaron bien, y como que ninguno tenía compañeros, se unieron para completarlo. Fue su primer amigo, aunque luego de terminarlo ganando, Chris le inhabilita los recuerdos suyos a Duo Lon, lo que lo hace olvidarlo... Otro más dejado en el pasado... Tras pasar tiempo, el chico, que se apodó Forbidden Shadow, se empezó a descontrolar psicológicamente por la emoción y se teletransportaba de un universo a otro sólo por los torneos de The King of Fighters. Sentía que algo por primera vez se adentraba a su corazón, y era felicidad. Ganó cada uno de ellos, a excepción del sexto, el cual lo ganó un caballero muy elegante llamado Gustab Munchausen, y el mismo dejó a Forbidden Shadow en estado de coma durante unos días. Es extraño que de un momento a otro, empieza a sentir que debe ganar en los torneos, no que lo haga por simple gusto, como si algo dependiese de eso, y es claramente que lo están manipulando Orochi y Mizuchi para que de más y más poder, porque de ésa forma lo podrán atraer más fácilmente. Se topó con un chico junto a una chica desconocidos con poderes, sin dudarlo los invitó a unírsele, casualmente porque ellos hablaban de que su maestro había muerto y que querían tener otro equipo en su lugar. El chico aceptó y la joven no pudo. Así, se fundó el equipo Stray Darkness in Their Nightmares. Sólo bastó un tiempo para que Forbidden Shadow recordara quién era ese desconocido, y que era Chris. Tras un largo tiempo, por fin alguien quiso unirse a su equipo, una adolescente llamada Nagase y ella, al traer a otros más al mismo, fue elogiada por Forbidden Shadow, aunque la misma tuvo que irse del equipo por problemas personales. |-|Segunda etapa= En el presente, Forbidden Shadow, al ver que secuestraron a sus compañeros, finalmente empezó a perder el control. Chris fue torturado por el Dios de los Hilos, Gustab Munchausen, sus compañeros desaparecieron por alguna razón, y la chica que rechazó entrar al equipo (llamada Ice Crimson) fue raptada por los conocidos NESTS. Se quedó únicamente en un sólo universo a buscarlos durante un tiempo hasta que, cegado por la oscuridad, nuevamente fue vulnerable e intentó suicidarse otra vez, sólo para que esta vez él mismo se retracte, diciéndose a sí mismo que alguien necesita ayuda, por lo tanto seguía buscándolos, sólo que ya no es el mismo. Ésto perduró un largo tiempo, pero no llegó a nada. Guiado por la maldad, se adentró por una última vez a un torneo de The King of Fighters en forma de un "adiós", en lo que se dio cuenta de que no era él mismo el que estaba "dentro de sí", como si alguien lo estuviese controlando a gusto. Así, se desencadenó el final a su inmortalidad: Un tal Saiki se lo topó en una pelea, pero el mismo le robó sus poderes y muchas habilidades básicas para un ser vivo, dejándolo inútil y sin posibilidades de sobrevivir, aunque Forbidden Shadow por fin había encontrado su razón de vivir, o su "Ikigai", como se dice en japonés. Está así desde hace un año, rozando la muerte cada vez más en busca de amor. Aunque casi esté muerto, está llevando a cabo su objetivo principal, lo que nadie más que él sabe: Es un villano que está robando el codiciado poder de Orochi. Como que empieza a quitárselo, el Dios comienza a perder de a poco las ligaduras con el sello maldito para finalmente liberarse. Todos intentan asesinar a Duo Lon, pero el mismo ha sido secuestrado mientras está inconsciente por su hermana Xiao Lon quien, arrepentida por todo lo que hizo de niña ahora que maduró, no encuentra mejor manera de ayudarlo que evitar que lo maten. |-|Tercera etapa= Totalmente inútil físicamente, está idealizando maneras de despertar de su pesadilla. Al enterarse de lo que fue su antepasado Final Shadow gracias a las palabras de Saiki, empieza a entender muchas cosas, aunque se niega a creer que debe asesinar a los demás para que Orochi y Mizuchi encuentren la paz. En lo que ésto ocurre, su hermana lo mantiene con vida pero Forbidden Shadow se niega a confiar en ella por los traumas de su infancia. Mientras, la desarrollada chica (ahora tanto física como mentalmente), intenta mantenerlo un día bajo la cautela de Gustab Munchausen, creyendo que el mismo era de confianza... Las cosas no resultaron tan bien ya que El Dios de los Hilos básicamente vio ésto como la oportunidad única; Tomó el alma del demonio que lleva adentro Duo Lon, haciendo morir a Forbidden Shadow, para de ésta forma usar la misma en contra de Magaki y Saiki. The Dark Shadow |-|Segunda etapa= Aparece en The Dark Shadow para ayudar a los integrantes, por así decirlo fue "una paradoja temporal" ya que el tiempo está pésimamente controlado (pues The Dark Shadow existió un año antes de que, en otro universo, Stray Darkness in Their Nightmares fuese fundado). El verdadero Forbidden Shadow ya no puede recordar esto con claridad debido a lo que ocurrió en la tercer etapa de The Forbidden Smiles, pero él entró al equipo con el apodo falso de "Saichi" para luego regresar a su realidad. Actualidad Esta frase está repleta de spoilers: Espera que sus deseos de paz antes de morir sean cumplidos por el Dios del Caos llamado Saiki. Personalidad Duo Lon es un chico tanto amable como tierno que puede llorar, sonrojarse y reír por todo. Demuestra ser un personaje demasiado serio y hasta que toma a todos como estorbo, pero nadie sabe que ésa inocencia que tenía de niño sigue poblando su corazón. Es demasiado tímido, suele sonrojarse al hablar con cualquier desconocido y por eso muchos se le alejan. Se ve obligado a mostrarse serio. Le gusta dar abrazos aunque nadie lo abrace a él, especialmente acariciar el pelo de sus amigos. Se diría que es algo flojo para los deportes, es más de sólo tener peleas. Suele escribir con regularidad historias parecidas a la suya. Relaciones * Xiao Lon (medio hermana): A pesar de que ella lo odiaba desde que eran niños, su relación vendría siendo entre "amor y odio", ya que Xiao parece quererlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo odia, mientras que Duo Lon sólo busca que ella sea feliz. * Chris Tomori (mejor amigo): Apenas se vieron notaron el parecido con sus auras de poder, cosa que los llevó a conocerse. Tal y como se esperaba, en definitiva sus habilidades e historias son bastante similares, por lo tanto decidieron ser amigos, además se llevaban bastante bien. * Ice Crimson '(posible amiga): Parece a veces sentirse atraído por ella, casualmente porque le gusta eso de que parezca emo, pero la chica desaparece de un día para otro sin explicarle el porqué. * 'Saiki '(conocido): Se conocen cuando Forbidden Shadow accede a los torneos multiversales de KOF, y al parecer la conversación no fue tan bien ya que Saiki le arrebató casi todos sus poderes, por eso es que Duo Lon entró en un estado demasiado extraño cuando Xiao Lon lo encontró (insensible, sin reflejos). * 'Orochi (principal objetivo): En lo que Forbidden Shadow sentía que algo no marchaba bien, se enteró de que necesitaba conllevar el poder de éste Dios gracias a las palabras de un tal Magaki, por lo tanto decide robárselos. Esto perdura hasta que Saiki les arrebata las habilidades a los dos. Apodos * Shintaro-san (usado por Ice, Xiao y Shiro). * Hanae-kun (usado por Chris). * El friki (lo usan Gustab, Nagase y Ron). * Otro novato más (usado por Magaki, Saiki, Orochi, Mizuchi, Ash, Unknown, Apollo y por sí mismo). * El más asqueroso insecto (usado por Aiko e Igniz). * Fobridden, Fordibben, Forbiden, Forbbiden, Forddiben, Shawod, Shdaow, Shadwo (fails usados por casi todos los contactos de la administración). Estilo de lucha y habilidades Ocupa un estilo semejante al del Duo Lon de The King of Fighters original. Sus habilidades son: Necromancia. Posee control sobre cosas relacionadas con la muerte. * Tama no Arashi. Tal y como el Duo Lon original, éste puede invocar almas que giran a su alrededor. * Summon Spririt. Psicología. Ocupa diversos ataques creados por su mente de muchos tipos para diversos objetivos. * Oscuridad. Si una sombra lo sigue, puede emplearla sin problemas. * Desvanecimiento. * Poderes Malditos. * Luminosidad. Puede atraer luces para dañar al oponente, algo parecido a lo que hace Orochi por más que sea de oscuridad. * Telekinesis. * Velocidad. * Leve control multiversal. Aunque no lo sepa, puede controlar el tiempo de los universos ya que es un personaje prohibido. * Electrokinesis. Puede electrificar al oponente, pero le da miedo ocupar esta habilidad. * Relámpagos. * Shaki Juuryuu. * Hike Hyaku. Puede translocarse de un lugar a otro cercano a gran velocidad. Curiosidades |-|Contenido= * Tiene semejanzas con Psyqhical. * Su voz proviene de Duo Lon de KOF XI y KOF XIII, junto a sólo un audio de voz de Lodiac. * Cuando pierde mirando hacia arriba, su cabello se suelta y se torna blanco. * En uno de sus Winpose normales, se lo puede ver llorar sangre fugazmente. * Si se gana a sí mismo, éste se sonrojará y se trabará al hablar, igual si vence a Lodiac o a Wind. * En su ataque suicida, aparecen dos de sus otros "yo" (Invocation Shadow y Saichi inocente). * Cuando está por suicidarse, sus ojos se tornan celestes. * Si lo dejas parado un segundo, él mismo atacará psicológicamente al lanzar una luz al enemigo. * Tiene dos estilos. En el primero, poseerá todas sus habilidades, pero en el segundo, casi ninguna. * Forbidden Shadow parece sentir interés romántico por Wind, ya que en otro universo ella lo conoce (es sólo una ilusión, pues a él no le gusta nadie). * Ron sabía perfectamente que era normal que Duo Lon tuviese poderes, ya que él era un NESTS. * Su novena paleta contiene los colores de la paleta original de Lodiac. * Si posee como primer enemigo a Alucard del juego Castlevania Symphony of the Night, Forbidden Shadow tendrá al presentarse de forma fugaz la vestimenta de dicho enemigo y no la propia. Dura exactamente dieciocho centésimas ésta ilusión. * A pesar de poseer el robado poder de Orochi, en muy pocos ataques lo usa (temporalmente, sólo se manifiestan estos poderes en un total de dos movimientos). * Los estados del AfterImage que tenía de pequeño son los siguientes: |-|Para detallistas= Las diferencias que tiene con el Duo Lon original son las siguientes: * Posee el pelo negro, no marrón. * Al pelear, éste ocupa guantes. * No llegó a tener nueve hermanos, sino siete y de ellos sólo conoció cuatro. * Sus manos son mucho más delicadas. * Tiene cuatro años menos que él, aunque posea su apariencia. * El sobretodo es negro, no tiene los dragones, los detalles violetas pasan a blanco y la parte posterior del mismo es de color rojo, no dorado. * Tiene más habilidades, aunque éste no posea todas las de Duo Lon. * No es un asesino Hizoku, tampoco pertenece al clan ya que renunció al mismo. * Su pasado no se parece en nada prácticamente. Es mejor reducirlo a que entrar en más detalles aún. Quotes |-|Inglés= * "Finally... i'm... winner..." * "That wasn't your full power, don't you?" * "You're strongest, i don't know how i won." * "... Forgive me..." * "If you think that i'm evil, please, forgive me... I've never want to be like this." * "This is not the real me..." * "I'm sorry for take away your precious time." |-|Español= * "Finalmente... soy... ganador..." * "Ése no fue todo tu poder, ¿verdad?" * "Eres muy fuerte, no sé cómo gané." * "... Perdóname..." * "Si piensas que soy malvado, por favor, perdóname... Nunca he querido ser así." * "Este no es mi verdadero yo..." * "Lo siento por haberte robado tu preciado tiempo." |-|Originales en inglés= * "Finally... i'm... winner..." * "That wasn't your full power, don't you?" * "You're strongest, i don't know how i won." * "... Forgive me..." * "If you think that i'm evil, please, forgive me... I've never want to be like this." * "This is not the real me..." * "Just, ignore me... please..." * "Death? It sounds like the creepy and beauty one." * "'S' of 'Sorrow', 'Sai'*... and 'Suicidal'..." * "I'm sorry for take away your precious time." * "Maybe crying gives you one chance to forget some things of past... Maybe..." * "It's Ok if you hate me. I hate me too..." * "How can i forget that i hate me?" * "Can you tell me how to commit suicide?" * "I'm pathetic, that's why everyone hates me, i finally understand..." |-|Originales en español= * "Finalmente... soy... ganador..." * "Ése no fue todo tu poder, ¿verdad?" * "Eres muy fuerte, no sé cómo gané." * "... Perdóname..." * "Si piensas que soy malvado, por favor, perdóname... Nunca he querido ser así." * "Este no es mi verdadero yo..." * "Sólo ignórame... por favor..." * "¿Muerte? Suena como si fuese lo más tétrico y hermoso." * "'S' de 'Sufrimiento', 'Sai'*... y 'Suicida'..." * "Lo siento por haberte robado tu preciado tiempo." * "Tal vez llorar te da una oportunidad de olvidar algunas cosas del pasado... Tal vez..." * "Está bien si me odias. Yo me odio también..." * "¿Cómo puedo olvidar que me odio?" * "¿Puedes decirme cómo cometer suicidio?" * "Soy patético, por eso todos me odian, finalmente lo entiendo..." |-|Acerca de los quotes= Muchos de ellos son removidos en la última resubida, pues es contenido algo depresivo para un juego apto para casi todo público. Es mejor ocultar el lado suicida del personaje, pues de ésa manera se ahorran posibles problemas. Nota: La palabra "'Sai'" significa "'Final'", en japonés. Frases (en la historia) |-|Original= * "それ が僕のせい。" * "'世界' の。。。 ? その こと は 意味 を なくしました。。。" * "きれいな した。" * "ほんと に 僕 は とても バカだった、 ごめん な。" |-|Romanji= * "Sore ga boku no sei." * "'Sekai' no... ? Sono koto wa imi wo nakushimashita..." * "Kireina shita." * "Hontou ni boku wa totemo bakadatta, gomen na." |-|Traducción más certera= * "Eso fue mi culpa." * "El 'Mundo'... perdió su significado..." * "Fue hermoso." * "Realmente he sido muy idiota, perdón." |-|Usadas cuando...= * Se despide por última vez de Chris (1) * Se culpa para no dañar a los demás (2, 4) * Se arrepiente (3) Lista de movimientos # x = N, golpe fuerte. # a = N, patada suave. # z = B, esquivar. # c = N, y+b. # s = B, burlarse. # z = B, recuperarse. # /$s+/$c+/$z = B, recargar el poder. # ~F,D,DF,a - ~F,D,DF,b = S, teletransportarse. # ~D,DF,F,x = S, Shaki Juuryuu. # ~D,DF,F,y = S, parecido a Black de Orochi. # ~D,DF,F,z = S, reversión - recargador de vida. # ~D,DB,B,a - ~D,DB,B,b = S, luces revertidas. # ~B,F,x = S, leve celda oscura. (nuevo) # ~D,DB,B,DB,D,DF,F,x - ~D,DB,B,DB,D,DF,F,y = H, próximamente desactivado. # ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,a - ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,b = H, trasladar las patadas hacia adelante. # ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,x - ~D,DF,F,D,DF,F,y = H, Tama no Arashi, original de Forbidden Shadow. # ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,x - ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,y = H, Tama no Arashi. # ~D,DB,B,D,DB,B,c - ~F,DF,D,DB,B,F,DF,D,DB,B,c = E, próximamente desactivado. # ~D,F,D,B,a+b = E, uno de los poderes de Orochi. (nuevo) # ~D,DF,F,s = E, ataque suicida. Datos: B''' = "Básico" - '''N = "Normal" - S''' = "Súper" - '''H = "Hyper" - E''' = "Extinción". Sprites 1.gif|anim standing (segundo estilo) = 1 11.gif|anim crouch = 11 100.gif|anim running foward = 100 && 101 (stop running) 192.gif|anim intro dos = 192 7810.gif|anim hyper dos = 2201 (intermedio) 0.png|personajes que se perciben sólo cuando está por suicidarse = anim 40403 && 40402 Nuevo e.png|variante Doble personalidad.png|vista al ser elegido en Matter M.U.G.E.N Forbidden Shadow XIII representación.png|representación KOF XIII Censuras * Algunos quotes depresivos se quitaron por el doble sentido que pueden conllevar, como "Can you tell me how to commit suicide?". Es obvio que está incitando al mal, y fue removido para evitar que alguien sensible lo lea. * En la subida en que le fue implantado su ataque reverso, se notó que estaba sufriendo por la voz, así que el audio fue removido. * Hubo un tiempo en que, cuando le atacaban, reaccionaba con mucho realismo, así que también esos audios fueron removidos para ser suplantados por otros menos expresivos. * Su hermana Xiao Lon no sólo hizo eso con él, le hizo cosas aún peores y demasiado fuertes como para explicarlas en Wikia. Estos detalles se notan en sus traumas al sólo recordarla, aunque recién a sus diecisiete años entendió el punto más fuerte de éstas acciones. Llora al sólo pensar que su propia hermana fue capaz de hacerle eso. * En un momento, se le notó en algunos de sus sprites intenciones suicidas. Fueron suplantados por un fugaz momento en que llora lágrimas rojas. Porcentajes aproximados (desde el inicio hasta el 1.9 sin resubir) Contras: * Fallos audiovisuales = 86% (demasiados problemas que arreglar, información abajo) * Estados con fallos = 34% (cuesta demasiado resolver los problemas con el AI) * Presentaciones V.S otro jugador conocido = 12% * Falta de movimientos, explods, comandos, etc. = 76% Se informa que los fallos audiovisuales no sólo se deben al inconveniente de los estados con fallos; . Debe de tener su vestimenta sin absolutamente ningún dragón (no como la de Duo Lon). . El cabello debe de ser negro, no marrón (o gris/amarillo/rosa según la vestimenta que elijas). . Debería de poseer guantes, contrariado a lo que con normalidad se ve. . Acerca de los sonidos; Algunos movimientos tienen notorios fallos, como uno que no suena cuando el enemigo se defiende. Pros: * Estados arreglados = 23% * Animaciones bien hechas = 63% * Sprites optimizados = 31% * Controles = 74% (ahora más movimientos súpers e hypers) Objetivos para el char (cuando ya no sea beta) * Sprites completamente optimizados. * Más movimientos propios (es decir, con sprites propios). * Combinación perfecta entre los audios (Duo Lon 2003, XI y XIII). * Cantidad inmensa de nuevos súpers, hypers y extinciones. * Por fin descartar los movimientos típicos de Duo Lon (como el extinción con Ron). * Ya dejarlo disponible para M.U.G.E.N 1.1 y 2.0. * Abrir finalmente los caminos hacia el nuevo objetivo (el char no terminará ahí). Link del personaje Aquí encontrarás el link por '''MediaFire y la versión especial por 4shared del char (sólo disponible para M.U.G.E.N 1.0). Se pide que seas paciente si es que lo notas muy incompleto. La de MediaFire no es lo más avanzado, es sólo la versión subida más actualizada de todas las normales, pero el personaje ha avanzado bastante desde su última actualización (si lo descargas por 4shared tendrás lo más nuevo). Recomendable sería que digas qué te ha parecido y dejar tus opiniones acerca del mismo (para saber qué más hacer). Por cierto, el M.U.G.E.N perfecto para usar el personaje es el EXTRAUM Plus (KOF Extra-Unlimited Match Plus). Advertencias y sugerencias * No revises los dos últimos sonidos del grupo 22207 (22207, 4000 y 22207, 4001). * Si la revisión que has recibido contiene archivos multimedia (imágenes y una carpeta llamada "Edición", sin las comillas), bórralos, fueron enviados sin querer. * No edites el estado 0 de la segunda sección. * En batalla, jamás cortes su presentación. Ocurrirá un bug en el personaje atacado por su poder inicial, y no será fácil resolverlo. Pequeña prueba Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes menores de edad Categoría:Personajes muertos Categoría:Emo Categoría:Luchador Categoría:Personalidades divididas Categoría:Char Categoría:Poderes sobrenaturales Categoría:Antagonistas